NewTimeTravelHyman88 The Movie (2000)
Plot In the town of New York within the kingdom of Warnerstock, all the people live happily together. However, upon the death of the king, Long John Sliver the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring kingdom of Rockport Maine, led by Dr Bendict, the Pushy, takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people poor and miserable due to overtaxing At Rockport Maine Toni Whitney (Tina Majorino) Pull Out The Boat With The Storm And Hurricane Captain Hook (Corey Burton) sails through the skies of Hurricane on his pixie-dust-enchanted ship, and captures Jane mistaking her for Wendy, using her as leverage to gain revenge on Peter Pan. However, the ship is mistaken for a Nazi warplane, and triggers the air raid alert. Until Back To Rockport Maine Toni I Saved Hercules And Other Pepole Of Rockport Maine Hercules Into Musicbox Ursula Say Before The Sunset On That Third Day At 13-year-old Amy Alden (Anna Paquin) is brought from New Zealand to Ontario, Canada, by her estranged father Thomas Alden (Jeff Daniels), a sculptor and inventor, to live with him and his girlfriend Susan (Dana Delany). When a construction crew destroys With People Scream And Run a small wilderness area near the Alden home, Amy finds a nest of goose eggs. Without Thomas, Susan, or her uncle David (Terry Kinney) knowing, she takes the eggs and keeps them in a dresser in her father’s old barn to incubate. When the eggs have hatched, she is allowed to keep the goslings as pets. Thomas asks for help from local game warden Glen Seifert (Jeremy Ratchford) on how to care for the geese. Seifert comes over to the Alden house, and explains that the geese have imprinted on Amy as their mother. He explains that geese learn everything from their parents including migratory routes, but also warns Thomas that all domestic geese must have their wingspinioned (clipped) to render them flightless, which upsets Amy. Thomas throws Seifert off his property, only for Seifert to threaten the Aldens that if the birds start flying, he will have to confiscate them. Thomas decides to use an ultralight aircraft to teach the birds to fly and show them their migratory routes, but quickly realizes the birds will only follow Amy. Aided by his friend Barry (Holter Graham), Thomas teaches Amy how to fly an ultralight aircraft of her own, so she can teach the geese. Everybody Cheering David mentions knowing someone running a bird sanctuary in North Carolina, and arranges for the geese to go to the sanctuary. The birds have to arrive before November 1, or the sanctuary will be torn down by developers who plan to turn it into a coastal housing development. Thomas (Jeff Daniels) attempts to get the geese to follow him. Amy and Thomas practice flying the aircraft, but Igor, the weakest of the geese, who has a limp, accidentally hits the front of Amy’s aircraft and lands in an isolated forest. While the group goes off to search for the bird, Glen Seifert returns to the Alden farm and confiscates the other geese. Tommy says that Dil is just a baby. Suddenly, Phil and Lil notice they are heading towards a waterfall, causing all of the babies to panic The next day, an elaborate plan is staged to free the geese and start their migration to North Carolina Making an emergency landing at Niagara Falls Air Reserve Station in upstate New York on the south shore of Lake Ontario, Amy and Thomas almost get arrested. They become national news, with residents cheering them on and offering the two a place to stay at night at each of their stops. Thirty miles before reaching the bird sanctuary, Thomas’s aircraft suffers a structural failure and crashes in a cornfield; At Bendict Castle When Balto And Jafar Are Fighting With Amy Alden soul now Bendict' property, TJ Detweiler breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Bendict to free Amy from the Styx in exchange for his own Balto Jenna and Boris dodge the giant boulder which lethally crushes Bendict in his collapsing tower. he tells Amy to finish the journey by herself. After Amy takes off and begins to head toward the sanctuary, Thomas hitchhikes to the bird sanctuary. While waiting for the geese, Thomas, Susan, David, Barry Along With Hercules Balto TJ And Others and many animal enthusiasts stand up to developers who are waiting to start the excavation of the site. Amy eventually appears with the geese, much to the joy of the townspeople and Amy’s family, but to the dismay of the developers. The townspeople The Characters and the Aldens celebrate their victory. The following spring, all 16 geese safely return to the Aldens' farm on their own. Christopher Robin Say Smile Cast * Jeff Daniels as Thomas "Tom" Alden * Anna Paquin as Amy Alden * Dana Delany as Susan Barnes * Terry Kinney as David Alden * Holter Graham as Barry Stickland * Jeremy Ratchford as Glen Seifert * Keith Carradine as Harry Whitney * Chelsea Field as Thalice Whitney * Tina Majorino as Toni Whitney * Aidan Pendleton as Paula Whitney * Shane Meier as Steve Whitney * Keith Szarabajka as Billy Baker * Lacey Chabert as Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry, * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry, * Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry, * Danielle Harris as Deborah " * Michael "Flea" Balzary as Donald Michael "Donnie" Thornberry, * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Lynn Redgrave as Cordelia Jasmin McGold * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman; * Mark Hamill as Joker; * Barrie Ingham as Basil: * Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan * Val Bettin as Major Dr. David Q. Dawson, * Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham: * Candy Candido as Fidget: * Frank Welker as Toby/Abu: * Jim Carrey as the Grinch, * Taylor Momsen as Cindy Lou Who, * Brian Bedford as Robin Hood * Monica Evans as Maid Marian * Phil Harris as Little John * Roger Miller as Alan-a-Dale * Andy Devine as Friar Tuck * Peter Ustinov as Prince John and King Richard * Terry-Thomas as Sir Hiss (a snake) * Pat Buttram as The Sheriff of Nottingham (a wolf) * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Robin Williams as The Genie * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago, * Bruce Willis as Russ Duritz * Spencer Breslin as young Rusty Duritz * Kevin Bacon as Balto, * Bob Hoskins as Boris, * Bridget Fonda as Jenna * Jim Cummings as Steele/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * Phil Collins as Muk and Luk, * And More Songs Rock N Roll (Fly Away Home Verison) Performed By Anna Paquin Peppermint Twist Performed By Joey Dee And The Starlighters Miracles Happen Performed By Myra 1000 Miles Performed By Mary Chapin Carpenter Thanks To You End Title Performed By Tyler Collins Your My Best Friend End Title Performed By Craig N Co Category:Chae's World Wiki